To get to school each morning, Ashley takes a scooter 13.46 miles and a horse 5.09 miles. How many miles is Ashley's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Ashley travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Ashley travels 18.55 miles in total.